


Fertility Rite of the Orc Priestess

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Bukkake, Corruption, Cum Inflation, Cum Swallowing, Elves, F/F, Fantasy, Futanari, Intersex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Orcs, Ritual Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Slave, Size Difference, Trapped in Cleavage, Vaginal Sex, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: The elf girl Alma is captured by a pack of orcs, who take her to their priestess for a fertility rite. With the elf smothered between the orc's huge breasts, and with the orc's massive cock buried deep inside the elf's virgin pussy, it is time to begin.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	Fertility Rite of the Orc Priestess

Alma struggled against the thick rope. It wrapped tightly around the elf from her shoulders down, pinning her arms to her side and bending her knees, leaving her to struggle on the floor of the large hut. She wasn't gagged, and was free to scream her lungs out, but her captors seemed to enjoy the high-pitched noise. Now, she simply grunted, already tired after struggling for what must have been hours. Her frantic squirming died down into the occasional wriggle as she tried to free her hands, but to no avail.

Outside, a pair of orcs strolled by, completely nude, as they all were. Their kind was hardy enough to endure harsh temperatures, and were only ever seen dressed when it was armor. As such, Alma's captivity had been a startling lesson in orc anatomy. She had never so much as seen another member of her own kind naked - at only 169 years old, such matters were hardly appropriate. Mating was a sacred act reserved for only the deepest of bonds, and was highly frowned upon for those under 300. Many take a lifelong vow to celibacy, out of fear of even the slightest bit of sexual stimulation. An elf that lets their mind succumb to degeneracy can easily find themselves consumed by it, becoming a common whore in a human brothel, or a sex slave for goblins in some deep underground pit.

As such, Alma tried not to focus too hard on the huge orc cocks that flopped around between their legs, or the heavy, round breasts of their women, many of which leaked milk. She even heard a couple of them fucking right outside the hut earlier, and dutifully kept her eyes closed throughout the entire ordeal, though she had a pretty good idea of exactly what happened based on the sounds they made. She did her best not to form an image in her head. Her sole focus was to escape, and to endure whatever the orcs had in store for her until then. Hopefully a search party would rescue her before it came to that. Hopefully.

A pair of orc men walked into the hut, looking at Alma intently. One of them already had an erection, and the other seemed to be getting hard at the sight of her. Both of them reeked of musk, made even worse by her proximity to their balls, each as big as her fist. She gulped in fear, closing her eyes, her heart dropping as she knew that this was it for her. But rather than feeling one of them shove their meat against her lips, she felt an oversized hand grab her by the waist. In a moment, she was hefted over a shoulder, and the two walked out of the hut with her.

She could barely offer up any form of resistance, so simply spoke to them, out of breath. "What are you doing with me?" She spoke in a heavily accented form of the local human language, knowing that there was no way they would possibly understand her native Elvish.

"Priestess needs ya," said the orc carrying her in a gruff voice, clearly unskilled in the language.

"Rite. Soon." The other orc spoke in even more simplistic speech.

Priestess? Alma was not aware that the orcs had any form of religion. Then again, she didn't know much at all about them, aside for their tendency to loot, burn, kill, kidnap, and rape. They were savages, through and through. The idea that they had any culture beyond fighting and fucking was almost ludicrous, though her natural assumption that the role of a priestess would involve one or the other. She was carried to the center of the camp, situated on a hill, atop of which was a wide hut with an open roof. Her captors took a couple steps into the room, placed her on the floor, and left. The sun was approaching the horizon, and Alma looked at the orange sky from the empty room.

Then, without warning, she was picked up by the ankle, lifted upside-down into the air. A muscular green arm extended straight up, leaving the dangling elf face-to-face with an orc woman. The priestess, no doubt, if the white paint marking her body was anything to go by. She was taller than the other orcs, easily surpassing eight feet. Her long, black hair fell down her back in a series of intricate braids, and pure-white tusks emerged from the corners of her mouth. Her breasts were huge, bigger than Alma's head, like most of the orc women. Alma's eyes glanced downward for a moment, and noticed that she also had a cock, longer and thicker than her forearm. A pair of testicles hung beneath, visible from Alma's position through their sheer size. She chose to look at the priestess' face instead, whose golden eyes bored into the elf.

The priestess spoke something in the orc language, which sounded almost like something of approval. Rather than waiting for any sort of response, the priestess proceeded to grab Alma's rope, tearing it away from her as though it were made of paper, discarding the torn cords to the floor. Alma yelped as her nude body was exposed, her small but perky breasts in full view of the orc. She was confident that whatever the orc had in store for her involved some form of sex, and kept her eyes tightly closed and lips sealed, the only defense she could possible put up against the powerful savage.

Alma felt the orc's other hand clasp around her wrists, and suddenly she was turned right-side up. Her legs were now free, but she lacked the energy to kick at her captor - not that doing so would be wise. Still held high in the air, she felt herself being slowly lowered. Tilting her head down, she peeked open an eye, and saw the orc priestess lifting her cock with her free hand, guiding it toward Alma's crotch. It was getting even bigger, betting pumped with blood, warm enough that she could feel the heat coming off it. Panicking, Alma crossed her legs, using whatever strength she had to protect her virginity from this monster. The priestess grunted something in her crude language as she pried Alma's left leg away from her right, holding it perpendicular to the other before thrusting her fat, green cock deep into Alma's virgin elf pussy in a single, powerful motion.

The elf let out an earsplitting cry as it penetrated her, over eight inches of orc meat sinking into her, pressing hard against her womb. Her arms were released, dropping limp at her sides as she sat on the orc's cock, mind frazzled as she stared blankly into the vast breasts of the priestess, only for her eyes to roll back into her head. Time seemed to break for her as she remained in place, with the only indication of change being the constant throbbing from the dick forcing her pussy wide apart, lubricating her insides with precum.

After what seemed like a lifetime of shock, the orc bucked her hips, and Alma moaned as another inch of orc cock sunk into her. Her hair was grabbed, pulled to keep her steady as another thrust came, and she sank down again. Her body hung there, resistance drained as her womb was invaded, stomach bulging with the shape of the orc's tip. Her mind, too, was shattered, unable to form coherent thoughts. Nothing about how wrong it was that she was being defiled by such a low creature. Nothing about being used as a breeding slave. Nothing about how she feared she was already slipping into a state of irreversible nymphomania, corrupted by the immense sexual energy of the orc's cock. There was nothing but sensations.

The cock plunged deeper within her, impossibly so, creating such a bulge that any sensible elf would think she sould have been split in two long ago. Deeper and deeper thrusted the orc until Alma slid all the way down, accepting every last inch of her captor. Dumb, happy moans escaped the lips of the mind-fucked elf, who hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on, other than how good it felt to her, and that she wanted more.

The priestess let go of the elf's hair, letting the cock support her entire body. She ran her hand along the elf's back, smiling at the broken creature. Then, she slowly raised the elf upright, bringing her face-to-face with the orcs enormous breasts. Alma's giggles were muffled as her face was pressed against the green flesh, squished between the cleavage and pressed further and further in. Her shoulders passed through as well, and soon her entire upper body was gripped between the orc's boobs.

Looking at the priestess now, one would see the petite elf impaled on her cock, held flat against her belly, with the elf's round butt facing outward. One could follow the elf up to her middle back before she was swallowed up between the priestess' breasts, entirely obscured from there upward, with not even a strand of hair poking out. The statuesque woman took a few steps forward, and the elf bounced up and down in time with the orc's breasts, pinned between them, which caused her to slide up and down the orc's cock. The muffled moans of the elf were still loud enough to be heard clearly.

The priestess turned and exited the hut, hips swaying, breasts bouncing along with her elf captive, who received a considerable thrust with each step as a result. Every movement made by the orc was accompanied by a whine from the elf as their bodies moved against one another. As the priestess walked down the hill, other orcs looked away from their work, their squabbles, and their sex to watch. They began to gather in a tight circle around her, whispering among one another, but not coming close enough to touch the elf.

A couple of orc women broke the circle, carrying brushes tipped with white paint, and began stroking them against the elf's legs, ass, and back, leaving patterns similar to those on the priestess. She squirmed slightly, the brushes tickling her sides and soles. They then retreated into the crowd, and the priestess turned her palms skyward, chanting in Orcish. The crowd echoed her, and the orcs on the circles inner edge - mostly men, with a few women with cocks of their own - began to stroke themselves in unison, bringing themselves to full mast. Sixteen orc cocks, rank with musk, all pointed toward the priestess and the elf.

They continued to chant as they pumped their dicks. The priestess led them, squeezing her boobs together, pushing them up and down as she used the elf as a living fleshlight. The girl's wails were lost between the cleavage and beneath the growing chorus of orcs. Dark green testicles swung back and forth beneath the legs of the orcs, preparing their loads. Hot precum dripped onto the ground and onto their feet. Beyond the inner circle of orcs, some watched as they themselves masturbated, while others further out began to fuck amongst each other, still keeping in time with the chant.

Alma slid up and down the priestess' cock, bouncing higher up along its length as the chant grew faster, only to be slammed down even harder. No longer simply mindbroken, she was thoroughly loving every moment of this. She loved the priestess' cock, and wanted it as deep inside her as she could survive. She wanted to ride it forever, feeling it fuck her with every movement. She wanted it to fill her with orc cum, to breed her, and make her pregnant with half-orc babies. She was a whore, addicted to orc cock, never to return to her old self. Her mind spiraled into deeper and deeper degeneracy, fantasizing of unspeakable pleasures. She came, screaming into the priestess' chest, waiting to get filled with her seed.

And then, a hand reached between the priestess' breasts, gripping the elf's hair, now damp with sweat. She was pulled free from the cleavage, falling backward until she was nearly horizontal to the ground, still supported by the log buried within her soaking wet pussy. She saw the orcs surrounding her for only a moment before they came in unison, shooting their thick white cum all over her face and body. After two more thrusts from the priestess, she came as well, shooting a massive load of cum into Alma's womb. The elf came again as her belly bloated out until she looked as pregnant as she no doubt was. Cum from the others spilled into her mouth, and she eagerly swallowed it, opening her mouth wide as if to beg for more, licking her lips to get as much as she could.

The orcs cheered, and the priestess spread her arms out in a wide gesture. The significance of this would have been lost on Alma, but now she wasn't even aware of it. She was full of cock, covered with cum, and bred like a bitch. Nothing else mattered. Everything was right in the world.


End file.
